Kled/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Kled generates some courage by killing minions, but gets much more from fighting Champions. * The last hit of deals more damage than the first three - make sure you hit it! * can be cast at a great range. Try and predict where the enemy team will be by the time you reach them. ;Playing Against * Kled generates courage by damaging enemies with his and basic attacks, killing minions, and attacking structures or epic monsters. * Watch Kled's courage bar when he is off his mount - when it reaches 100%, he will and regain a significant amount of health. * Kled is much more threatening when he has ready. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Kled is a close range fighter with an ultimate giving him tanking abilities. He can easliy jungle as long as he stays mounted. In a one to one combat he fights long and hard finishing with a pistol pocket shot kill. * Dismounted he can shoot with his Pocket Pistol and has Violent Tendencies (W). * Kled don't use mana. * His abilities is only limited by cooldown. * He mounts Skaarl, the coward lizard, that takes all the damage for Kled. The health bar is divided in two, so you can follow Kled's and Skaarl's healts individually. Kled is at full health, when Skaarl leaves. * Dismounted Kled has only two active abilties Pocket Pistol (Q) and the passive Violent Tendencies (W). So you have only one button to press, Q. Skaarl leaves Kled dismounted, when Skaarl takes too much damage. * To remount, Kled has to get courage by dealing damage to minions, enemies or turrets. He will not get courage from monsters. Skaarl returns when enough courage is collected and Kled remounts. The courage is shown under the heatlh bar. * The Violent Tendencies (W) is a burst of 4 basic attacks that Kled deal with in a short period. First basic attack starts a timer, when it runs out, W is on cooldown. You can see the number of attacks dealed on the W button. The last attack deals most damage. * W is passive. You can't press W to start the 4 attacks, though you can control when to deal the first basic attack and stay close to target to deal the rest. * Jousing (E) is a dash through enemies, minions and monsters. Kled can't dash through walls. Kled can dash through champions twice before cooldown. Use E to escape away from turrets or enemies. * At game start activate either Bear Trap on a Rope (Q) or Violent Tendencies (W). W deals enough damage to kill a minion at level 1 if all 4 basic attacks hit same minion. * At game start buying Doran's Blade (+8 AD, 80 H, +3 % LS) or Long Sword (+10 AD). * Build up The Black Cleaver and play with care as usual. * Kled can do an early kill with Q, W and E like this: You engage with Q and follow target, because the rope length get shorter and shorter. When ripped the target is stunned and you make first basic attack of 4. You dash through target with Jousting (E), turn around and repeat E. You stay close to target to deal the rest of the 3 basic attack. You can with advantage cast the Exhaust spell to slow down target while dealing final 3 basic attacks. Be prepared for a flash escape by target and stay away from enemy turrets. This is also the main combo later game. * You perform Kled's ultimate Chaaaaaaaarge!!! ® like this: Press R and point out destination by right clicking on the minimap. Kled shouts loud Chaaaaaaaarge!!!. Skaarl rolls up to a ball that Kled rides towards the destination. He has great fun doing it. Arriving at destination Kled has a huge shield and can do a lot of damage. Take note that after activation, you cannot cancel on your own, therefore one should never use this ability when you are unsure of your target's location, because it may lead to your demise. ;Mastery Usage * Full Ferocity 18 points (Fevor of Battle), Cunning 7 (Merciless) and Resolve 5 (recovery) ;Item Usage * His abilities are attack damage (AD) dependent, so you have to maximize AD as first priority. Second priority is cooldown reduction (CDR). Then he benefits from attack speed (AS), life steal (LS) and base health regeneration (HR). * Great items for Kled are The Black Cleaver, Iceborn Gauntlet , Mercurial Scimitar, Ravenous Hydra, Trinity Force, Guardian Angle, Blade of the Riuned King, Maw of Malmoritius and Youmuu's Ghostblade. ** The Black Cleaver is a must. The AD, +20 % CDR and health (H) is crucial for Kled from the start of the game. **The Iceborn Gaunlet gives Kled armor and the next 20 % CDR including the 100% bonus pysical damage and target movement slow for basic attacks. ** With the Mercurial Scimitar item Kled can get quickly out of a stun and use Jousting (E) to attack and escape like Fizz. The Scimitar gives Kled AD, Magic Resist (MR) and LS. ** You can get the Quicksilver Sash early game, so you have the stun removal early. Dervish Blade is an alternative with more MR and CDR though no life steal. ** The Ravenous Hydra is a must, because it gives a lot of AD, more LS and base HR. The Hydra also gives passively the basic attack more AD to enemies near the target. Active it gives up to 100 % physical damage to near by enemies. Tiamat gives this including +50 % base HR, which you of course can build first. ** The Trinity Force is good for Kled though the mana is not used. It has AD, AS, +20 % CDR and the next basic attack after using an ability gives 200 % AD. Also it gives moving speed, which Kled will appreciate drinking mushroom juice (burp) ** As a fighter he can benefit from the Guardian Angel for his defense. ** The alternative Blade of the Riuned King gives mostly AS and LS and a bit of AD. Kled is interested in this item when it's active. Then, it deals 10% of Kled maximum health as physical damage, heals for the same amount, and steals 25% of the target's movement speed... hallelujah. ** Youmuu's Ghostblade is also an alernative giving AD and when activated + 40 % AS and + 20 % movement speed. * Kled boots are either Berserkes Greaves or the standard Boots of Swiftness. The beserkes suits Kled very well, because he gains AS. * Starting items are Doran's Blade (AD, H and LS) and Health Potion. Alternative is to get the Long Sword right away, which builds in to the The Black Cleaver. Though you don't get LS and H, which you can compensate with 2 more Health Potions. ;Countering * Kled can't cancel his ultimate, using a knockback will allow you to push Kled's teamates back and isolate him from his team, thus making him easier to kill. * Kled has a couple of weaknesses when he is dismounted: His base movement speed is reduced to 285, his basic attacks deal 80% AD and he only has access to two of his abilities. When in this form, gap closing capabilities (for example, Fiora) may hamper his escape (the knockback from ) * You can tell how much courage Kled has the more he glows. Category:Champion strategies Category:Kled